The present invention relates to lamp fixing structure, and particularly to a wire connection box with a rapidly-assembled lamp rod, Where in assembly, it is only necessary to insert the inserting rod into the retaining seat for use. No other tool, such as studs, is needed. Thereby, the user can assemble the wire connection box by himself (or herself).
Prior wire connection devices of lamps, such as wall lamps, stand type lamps, ceiling lamps, use studs and nuts to lock the components.
In assembly, not only the user is easy to be harmed, but also other locking tools (such as spanners, openers, etc.) are necessary. Moreover, in assembly, electric wires are easy to expose out and some dangers are induced. Thereby, the prior art is not suitable to be assembled by the user. In general, the manufacturer assembles the device in advance, namely, the wire box is assembled with inserting rods in the manufacturing process. However, this will induce that a large space is required for transferring and storing the wire connection device and thus cost is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an assembly having a wire connection box with a rapidly-assembled lamp rod or inserting rod. In assembly, it is only necessary to insert the inserting rod into the retaining seat for use. No other tool, such as studs, is needed. Thereby, the user can assemble the wire connection box by himself (or herself).
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a wire connection box with a rapidly-assembled lamp rod comprises a retaining seat installed at a via hole at a lateral side of the wire connection box and an inserting rod inserted in the retaining seat. A front end of the inserting rod with respect to the retaining seat is firmly secured with a rapidly-connecting joint secured to a front end of the retaining seat. In this wire connection box, the inserting rod can be pulled out from the retaining seat for packaging, transferring and storage. Since the wire connection box and the inserting rod can be detached for reducing the volume, the retaining seat inserted by the inserting rod is assembled in the wire connection box.